


Hide and Seek

by longleggedgit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui and Kaidoh play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some art by Ed :)

Inui and Kaidoh are crammed back-to-back in a tiny closet, and it's dark and cramped and muggy and the air is hard to breathe and Kaidoh's back hurts and it's all because stupid Momoshiro decided to have a stupid sleepover birthday party and insisted they all play stupid hide-and-seek in the dark. Kaidoh hates the dark and he hates boring kid games and he hates feeling trapped more than just about anything, but he's grateful that once Momoshiro started counting Inui caught him by the arm and whispered that they should hide together so at least he doesn't have to be alone. The closet is way too small for two people, though, so Inui keeps having to twist and squirm and try to find a position that's more comfortable. Kaidoh just tries to focus on breathing.

"I'm going to turn around, Kaidoh," Inui whispers. Kaidoh doesn't say anything, just scoots forward as much as possible to give Inui more room. Soon Inui's legs are on either side of him, and at first Kaidoh thinks that's really weird but then he realizes it gives him more room to scoot back and stretch his own legs out, as long as Inui doesn't mind that Kaidoh's back is pressed up against his chest.

He's about to ask if it's okay when Inui wraps his arms around Kaidoh's waist and rests his chin on Kaidoh's shoulder, and now it's _really_ weird but also kind of nice so the only thing Kaidoh can think is that he's glad the dark hides his blush.

"Senpai," Kaidoh says, tentatively. Inui tightens his hold and sighs.

"I hope they don't ever find us," Inui says, voice softer than Kaidoh's ever heard it. Then Inui kisses his neck, and something inside of Kaidoh feels like it's been pulled almost to the breaking point, like a taut wire.

Kaidoh turns around in Inui's lap, faster than he expected to be able to because of the tight space. It's so dark that he can hardly tell if Inui is surprised or not, but it doesn't really make a difference, especially when one of Inui's hands slides up the side of Kaidoh's neck, stroking carefully, and Kaidoh's hands come to rest on Inui's chest.

"I --" Kaidoh starts. Inui cuts him off. He kisses Kaidoh once, pulls away, and comes back, sucks at his bottom lip, waits until Kaidoh's head tilts to the side and coaxes his mouth open with his tongue. There are so many shivers going down Kaidoh's spine it's making him trembly. Inui sucks on Kaidoh's tongue and Kaidoh sucks back, and sometimes it makes weird noises but Kaidoh doesn't really care, he only wants to go deeper, to get more. He reaches a hand around the back of Inui's head and tries to force their mouths even closer together. Inui makes a surprised sort of noise at that that starts Kaidoh's stomach on fire, so he doesn't stop.

"You know," Inui says, pulling back just slightly for a gasp of air. "I've been --"

Someone raps on the door and Kaidoh jumps off Inui's lap so hard he knocks his head on the wooden pole for coat hangers. Inui jerks in surprise as well.

"Why were you guys both hiding in there?" Momoshiro asks as he opens the door. "You made too much noise!"

Kaidoh only glares and shoves Momoshiro out of the way so he can step back out into the living room. The lights are too bright, forcing Kaidoh to squint and shield his eyes. He hears Inui step out behind him and Momoshiro shrugs at them both and heads into the next room to keep looking for everyone else.

"Are you alright?" Inui asks, touching his hand to the back of Kaidoh's head and frowning.

"Yes," Kaidoh says, and he grabs Inui's hand and pulls him back inside.

_end_  



End file.
